My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Christmas Spec
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: This is just a light hearted Christmas Special that I came up with, it is also probably going to be my last story before Christmas so I would like to thank you all for supporting me and as usual I hope you enjoy and please post your reviews.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Christmas Special.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

**This story goes all the way back to the very first volume, I thought that as it is nearly the Christmas Holidays a Christmas Special was in order, enjoy!!**

It was two weeks before Christmas and as usual I was running around like the proverbial headless chicken trying to get things ready for the big day, however, I now had added problems, seven to be more precise, it was going to be my first ever Christmas with my new friends the Biker Mice From Mars and Charley.

It was also going to be their first Christmas with me so how we would all cope I had no idea. Sure the mice had been with Charley for five years so they had at least would have some idea of what Christmas was about. My biggest problem was the fact that every Christmas, my proper family, my mom, Stepdad, Aunts and Uncles and my Brother and his Girlfriend, all usually came to stay at the house through the Christmas holiday period, where's the problem in that you might ask well when your proper family are all traditionalists it's going to be hard to introduce them to some new friends that are huge humanoid mice.

Part of me was looking forward to us all spending our first Christmas together, the other part was not quite so sure. Anyway, there was nothing I could do about it now, I just had to get on with things and meet all the challenges head on, (Mental note for me, must buy a big stock of aspirin tablets cos I'm gonna need 'em).

After putting up the Christmas decorations throughout the house I decided to have a bit of peace and quiet in the study. I hadn't been sat down for more than five minutes when there was a knock at the door, _Bloomin' typical,_ I thought. "Come in" I called and Vinnie entered the room, he closed the door and walked over to where I was sat, "Hey Daz, is everything ok?" he asked, "Oh I only wish it were" came my reply.

The guys had only been with me for just over a month and it hadn't even crossed my mind that Vinnie might be the sensitive type and yet here he was asking me if I was ok, will wonders never cease?.

_**Chapter 2.**_

I outlined my seven problems, of which he was one and maybe the biggest, to Vinnie, a sudden look of realisation came to Vinnie's face, "You're afraid of what your actual family will make of us, making you ashamed of us" he replied, "Vinnie, how can I be ashamed of you guys?, I love you all as my own, my only concern is the fact that well not to put it too lightly you are Martian mice and I'm not sure what my family will make of you all, _**ashamed**_ huh never".

Vinnie looked at me, "Would you like me and the guys to stay in the garage whilst your folks are here?", I thought about Vinnie's offer then answered "No Vinnie, this house is as much your home as it is mine, my family will have to meet you sooner or later, so we might as well get it over with". With that I thanked Vinnie for his concern and he left the room.

It was now Saturday, one week before Christmas and the day I had been dreading, the arrival of my actual family was imminent. It was now 10:00 am and the first of my families cars arrived, it was my Brother Mark and his Girlfriend Lisa. I waited by the door to greet them both, "Hey guys" I nervously said "Come in, I have some friends that I would like you to meet". The three of us walked into the living room, upon entering the living room Mark and Lisa were now met by the sight of six huge furry beings and one human American lady, My brother spoke first, "Daz, it's supposed to be Christmas not Halloween get them to take their masks off", "Mark, Lisa I would like you both to meet Charley and The Biker Mice From Mars" I replied.

**Mark:** You mean these guys are for real?.

**Me:** Yes Mark, they are for real.

Mark and Lisa gingerly made their way over to Throttle, Throttle offered both Mark and Lisa his hand in friendship, both Mark and Lisa nervously accepted the gesture, Throttle decided that he would make the introductions, "Hi pleased to meet you, my name is Throttle, over there starting from left to right are Carbine, Stoker and Rimfire, now for the two next to you, the big guy there that's Modo and the slightly crazy looking white furred guy is Vincent, the lady standing with Vincent is Charley".

Mark and Lisa decided that it would be best to meet all the guys one by one which they did, Lisa then started to talk to Modo whilst Mark was talking to Charley, probably about his beloved VW Beetle, I was in the kitchen making some drinks when I heard another car pull up outside, this was the one that I was dreading, my mom and Stepdad had arrived.

Again, I met my guests at the door and again I told them that there was some people I needed to introduce them to, the seven of us walked into the living room and my worst fears came true, as soon as mom saw the six mice she made for the door to leave the house, I ran after her and Stoker, having seen my mom's reaction, followed me.

_**Chapter 3.**_

Stoker and I made it outside to find my mom sitting on the bench in the yard, she was clearly very shocked and the fact that Stoker had joined me outside only made matters worse. I asked Stoker to leave me for a while but his reply left me somewhat stunned, "Daz, please let me try and smooth things over with your mother, she looks like a reasonable person", I replied "Ok Stoke but don't come crying to me when you fail".

I sat on the wall just out of earshot of Stoker and my Mother, I sat there for some while I suppose it was about an hour and a half to two hours, then came the clincher, Stoker put out his hand and took my mothers hand and helped her to her feet. The pair walked over to where I was sitting, Stoker released my mother's hand and she sat next to me on the wall, "Daz, I'm sorry for the way I reacted back there, it's just that it was a bit of a shock. It's not everyday that you come to visit your son's house only to find that there are six Martian mice living there too" she said, I assured my mother that there was no need to explain, with that the three of us went back inside where my mom could meet the rest of the guys.

After meeting Vinnie my mother seemed to fall for his charms and spent most of the rest of the day chatting to him. We all had dinner and then I showed my guests to their rooms as everyone was now really tired from the days exertions.

The next five days went by without a hitch, as we were all just finishing the 'getting to know you' stage, then came Friday morning, Christmas Eve, It was about 9:30 am, the sky turned an ashen grey, I looked out from the living room window, could this Christmas be any more perfect?, it was starting to snow, I called everyone to come and look, I told everyone to go outside and I would set my camera up so that we could have a photo taken of us all together.

It carried on snowing all through Christmas Eve and when we woke up on Christmas day, it was still snowing. We all made our way down to the dinning room to have our breakfast, then once breakfast was out of the way we all got dressed and made our way down to the living room, I opened the door and invited everyone in. I had been up most of the night sorting out places for presents in my roll as Santa Clause, I had given us all an area to sit in and put the respective presents into each area.

As soon as Vinnie saw the room so full of presents I thought he was going to have a seizure, I started to point everyone to their present area, we all sat in our respective areas and began to unwrap all the gifts. Unbeknown to me my real family had been into town during the week and bought gifts for the mice and Charley. After the mice had opened the gifts that I had bought them, my mom said "Guys don't go anywhere just yet as there are more gifts to open".

_**Chapter 4.**_

Mom handed out the rest of the gifts, she had bought each of the mice a leather jacket emblazoned with the make and logo of their bikes, Charley had also received an emblazoned jacket, my brother had bought them all cds of their favourite music, my aunts and uncles had clubbed together and bought the mice and Charley their very own cd players.

Throttle stood and wiped away a stray tear from his eye, "I would like to thank Daz's family for their kind generosity with the gifts and for making us feel like part of the family and would like to pass out our gifts to you all". The guys all took charge of distributing the gifts that they had bought my family.

Then I raised to my feet, I cleared my throat and began to speak "Before we get stuck into our new gifts, I have one more gift for the Mice", I left the room and came back in again with another package, "I believe that it would be best if Stoker and Carbine open this one", Carbine and Stoker both stood together and started unwrapping the gift, inside there were two picture frames, the top frame had the photo of us all standing outside in the snow in it, the second one had a piece of paper in it, Stoker picked up the frame "What's this?", he asked, I replied "Read it and find out", Stoker began to read the piece of paper. It was a certificate which read as follows:-

This is to certify that the individuals named below,

Stoker

Carbine

Rimfire

Modo

Vincent

Throttle

With effect from 1st January, have been legally adopted by Daz Lane.

Stoker showed the piece of paper to Carbine and then in turn to the rest of the guys. The six huge Martian mice were now six sobbing bundles of fur as they realised what this piece of paper meant, even Vinnie who had promised that he wasn't going to cry was sobbing like a baby.

After we had gathered our emotions back together, I fetched my hammer and a couple of nails from the garage and I hung the two picture frames on the wall in the living room for all to see. "Happy Christmas guys" I said.

_**Chapter 5.**_

My extended family all stayed together until New Years day, we had even carried out the tradition of seeing the New Year in, then on New Years day my mom, aunts and uncles and my brother and his girlfriend all left and made their way back home.

This now left me in the house, but I was happy because now I wasn't living with friends, I was living with family and it felt good. I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and I could see that the guys were all outside in the garage, so after fixing my drink I went out to join them.

Stoker was the first to see me and made his way to where I was standing, closely followed by the rest, Stoker looked at me then threw his arms around me, "What you did by adopting us was the coolest thing that anyone has ever done for us and I just...sorry we just wanna say thanks" with that the guys all joined in for a group hug.

After the group hug I turned to the guys and said "Well I don't think that I could of wished for these two weeks to go so well and it's mostly thanks to you guys", "Happy New Year guys".

I'm sure that with the success of this Christmas holiday that we would have many more to follow.

_The End._

**Special Authors Note.**

To everyone that has read and enjoyed my stories, as this will probably be the last story from me this year I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope to return with an all new batch of stories in 2008 so stay tuned.

A big thank you to you all, especially FireStormDragon, for all your support.

See you all next year.

**Dazzer1**

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
